


All The Flavours Of Christmas

by LuckyBanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Choose Your Own Adventure, Christmas, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved him more than anyone, and tonight you were making your move. So you thought of the perfect icebreaker.<br/>What’s more charming than trapping a man under the mistletoe?</p><p>Choose your own adventure!<br/>Castiel, Sam or Dean?<br/>Which present will you unwrap this Christmas?<br/>Or go for the turkey and read all three...we're all friends here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

You tied the plump green stalks of mistletoe together with a piece of glittery red ribbon. After dragging a kitchen chair across the marble floor, you used it to gain the height you needed to hang the tiny bundle over the arched entryway of the bunker. You had just finished decorating the tree; it twinkled bright and hopeful in the corner of the dim basement. It was to be a merry welcome for your returning heroes. 

Their last case had been relatively incident free, but it had kept the boys away from you for almost three weeks. Now that your mother was gone, Castiel and the Winchesters were your only family. As December rolled on, you wondered if they were going to be home in time for Christmas. Evil doesn’t break for holidays. But, praise the Lord, they had solved the case, and they were coming home at last. 

You hummed to yourself, trying to calm your excited nerves. Tonight was going to be special. You missed them so much, one man specifically. The thought of his crooked smile made your heart swell with warm affection. The separation was too much, you had finally sorted out your priorities. You loved him more than anyone, and tonight you were making your move. 

So you thought of the perfect icebreaker. What’s more charming than trapping a man under the mistletoe? It was very _you_. You smiled to yourself. The boys always teased you about your bubbly personality, even in the face of endless supernatural horrors. If you could make a puppet show out of a demon’s entrails, then you could seduce a man with a bundle of twigs. 

Bing Crosby and David Bowie crooned quietly on the stereo. You paced and you hummed and you waited. At any moment the man you loved would walk through that door…

[For Castiel, proceed to Chapter Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5400797/chapters/12476108)  
[For Sam, proceed to Chapter Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5400797/chapters/12476147)  
[For Dean, proceed to Chapter Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5400797/chapters/12476192)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and let me know which one you liked best ;)


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas get cosy at Christmas.

You crushed the minty candy cane between your teeth. Instantly, the flavour transported you to a childhood memory. You: five years old, Christmas morning. A stuffed kitty cat waiting for you under the tree. Your mom and dad…You bowed your head and decided to upgrade your candy to a shot of bourbon. 

A wash of warm lavender-scented air rushed through the bunker, accompanied by the soft fluttering of wings. Castiel materialized, frowning, under the mistletoed doorway. 

Startled, you approached him. “Cas! Are you alright? Where are the others?” 

“Don’t worry, they’re fine. They are just tying up some loose ends in Colorado. They sent me ahead to check on you,” Castiel furrowed his brow and continued. “It is very…festive in here.” 

You relaxed and let out a giggle of relief. Secretly, you were glad the boys were delayed. Castiel looked handsome and rugged in the shadow of the doorway. His face softened as you approached him. A huge smile spread across your face as you pointed at the bundle of greenery hovering over the door. 

“Is that a spell??” Cas flinched. “We should burn it immediately!” he grabbed the offending herbs and threw them to the floor.

“No! Cas!” you laughed and took Castiel by the shoulders. “It’s not a spell! It’s a tradition,” you pulled your body close to his. Gently, you pressed a light kiss on to the lips of the startled angel. He was warm. 

His lips slightly parted, he cleared his throat. “I keep forgetting all of the human traditions…” Castiel’s eyes sparkled like blue crystals under the twinkling lights. His gaze was steady and intense, and you felt that he was looking into your soul. “I’m sure Sam and Dean will like it,” he frowned.

You smiled and moved your arms up to wrap around Castiel’s neck. “This tradition is only for you.” you closed your eyes, suddenly shy, heat rushing to your cheeks. You felt Castiel’s slow and steady breaths as he lightly placed his hands on your hips. 

“You’re very sweet to think of me,” he spoke softly as he pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. Your lips trembled as you awaited Castiel’s reciprocation, but he was still. 

Your eyes fluttered open to see Castiel’s fallen face. He looked lost, distant, sad. You removed your arms from Castiel’s shoulders, dejected. You shook your head. You had overstepped your bounds. Your stomach hurt. You had made a terrible mistake. Castiel didn’t want to kiss you. 

“I’m so sorry…I…didn’t mean to…” you stumbled over your words, embarrassed. 

“I know, you wouldn’t…” Castiel continued for you. “Why would you want to kiss me? You’re a vibrant, brilliant, thriving human. I’m not…what you want…” Cas looked at the floor. 

Your cheeks and your eyes burned. Castiel had it so wrong; you worshipped him. “No,” you felt tears threaten to spill down your face. “I do want you. Of course I do!” you spoke frantically. “You’re the most marvellous creature I have ever seen. And your soul is pure and good. You’re magic, you’re a hero.” you rambled. “I love you,” your eyes widened at the confession. It had just slipped out. 

Castiel’s expression was very grave. His eyes darted around the room, vacantly. Suddenly, like flicking a switch, Castiel’s ice blue eyes locked on yours. You thought you saw the shadow of a smile grace his perfect face. You held your breath as he stepped towards you. Swiftly, he swept you into his arms, wrapping you in his exquisite warmth. He held you firmly, nuzzling into your soft pillow of hair. Gently, he cupped your chin in his hand. His lips softly grazed yours. It felt sexy, intimate. He smelled like oak and brisk winter air. He licked his lips and tasted you, claiming a deep, heavy kiss. You held each other urgently, as your lips worked together, desperate. After several moments you came up for air, panting.

“Hmm…’ Castiel hummed. “You taste…like peppermint.” You giggled, remembering the candy cane. 

Castiel gazed at you, a rarely seen smile transformed his face. He looked younger, human, happy. 

“You should try one! They’re wonderful!” You bounced over to the tree and grabbed a cane. You watched in delight as a childlike Castiel broke off a piece of the candy and popped it in his mouth. 

“Very pleasant,” was his critical response. “But I prefer the way you taste.” 

You felt the heat begin to pool within you at the sound of his words. Castiel claimed your mouth in another intense kiss. You were so warm, with the burning candles, and your heavy sweater, and Cas pressed up against you. 

Impulsively, you broke free, and pulled your sweater over your head. Castiel reached out to touch the newly exposed skin of your lower back. Dazzled, Castiel stared at you, standing before him in just your jeans and white bra. 

“I adore you,” Cas breathed out as desire overtook him. He crashed his lips into your neck, kissing and nibbling your sensitive skin. You fought against him, trying to liberate him from his many layers of clothing. First his jacket, then his tie hit the floor. Castiel finally pulled off his shirt and you marvelled at the sensation of skin on skin. He was smooth and perfect, toned and masculine. 

He lay you down on your back on the wide leather couch. He positioned himself over you, careful not to crush you under his weight. His warm skin and hot wet kisses began to make you dizzy. You pulled him down onto your body, his hips lining up with yours. You swivelled your middle, desperate for friction. Castiel hummed as his hardness dug into you. 

You shifted and shimmied, pulling your jeans and soaking wet panties down and away. You could feel Castiel’s heart beating over yours as he looked down at you. His eyes, razor sharp and his lips, red and swollen. You tugged at his belt, impatiently removing his impeding garments. Castiel savoured the moment. Slowly, he pulled your trembling knees apart. Never breaking his intense eye contact, he lowered himself between your legs. He began to slide his cock up and down your slick folds, opening you up for him. He kissed your mouth as he teased you, rubbing the head of his penis softly around your clit. You felt sharp twinges of pleasure as he rubbed your most sensitive area. Your orgasm began to build as his tender movements stimulated you. Your vision spotted as you cried out, coming quickly and furiously. Before your orgasm subsided fully, he slid into your wet vibrating pussy. You cried out again as he filled you. He began to move with frustrating moderation. Craving more, you bucked your hips, forcing him even deeper. Castiel moaned and began to pick up the pace. His movements became forceful, wild and passionate. Waves of fresh orgasm washed over you, as your walls clamped down around his cock. Castiel shut his eyes as he spilled into you, filling you with his hot tingling essence. 

Castiel collapsed on to your chest, his heavy breaths cascaded over your sweaty skin. He held you impossibly close. 

You turned your head and through hazy vision, you smiled at the soft twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. “Merry Christmas, my angel.’ you whispered.


	3. Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam get serious about Christmas.

Listening to music with all the pretty lights surrounding you put you into a giddy daze. A dancy Christmas anthem was next in the queue. You began to bob to the beat, swaying your hips and twirling. You giggled to yourself, closing your eyes as you shook your booty. Lost in your little world, you didn't hear the door to the bunker open softly. 

You let out a small shriek as you heard the familiar sound of your friend clearing his throat. Sam was standing in the archway, a look of mock disappointment on his face. His mouth twitched and he burst out laughing. You did too, more surprised than embarrassed. After you regained your composure, you realized that Sam was alone. And very dirty. Mud was caked to the legs of his jeans and his hair and face were slick with sweat. 

Sam started to explain, walking right past the mistletoed archway. "Dean and Cas are at the bar, I just wanted to come home and clean up!" He smiled at his disheveled appearance. "And check up on you of course," he pressed a tiny salty kiss to your forehead. 

Before you could get a word in, Sam went into the bathroom and started the shower. You pouted at the loss of him. He hadn't even noticed your clever trap. Three minutes passed and the smell of Sam's sea salt body wash began to fill the bunker. It made you ache, inpatient. Luckily, Sam was out of the bathroom and into a fresh t-shirt in no time. "Y/N, I'm so sorry," he began. "I just burst in here and didn't even say anything about your beautiful decorations." He swooped you up into a big bear hug. "Seriously, it’s awesome.” He smelled amazing. His wet hair brushed your cheek. He released you and began to survey the room. "You got the tree looking all pretty, you got the T Swift Christmas jams going, " he nodded, impressed.

You shuffled nervously, and your eyes flicked up to the small bundle of herbs hanging over the door. 

Sam followed your gaze and chuckled. "Did I miss my kiss?" With a determined expression and very little effort, he lifted you off the ground by the armpits, and placed you gently on the floor under the mistletoe. You giggled hysterically, you loved it when Sam manhandled you.

You lifted your head and stood up on your tip toes, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. It was over too quickly as Sam stepped away. 

“That was nice” he smiled kindly down at you.

You parted your lips and leaned forward, wanting to feel his lips again, but Sam took another step back.

“Whoa there, Y/N…” Sam furrowed his brow. “Are you drunk?”

“Of course not!” you shook your head. “I just wanted to kiss you. I just _really_ wanted to kiss you.” 

Sam looked concerned, his hazel eyes deeply sympathetic. 

Embarrassed, you moved to walk away. You wanted to bury your head under your pillow and never come out. 

“Wait,” Sam took your tiny hand in his, pulling you back towards him. “I wanted to kiss you too…for so long. Since we met, actually,” he chuckled and looked down. “I just never thought…” 

You reached up and pressed your hand to his cheek. His fine stubble tickled your palm. “Sammy, you’re the only one I ever wanted,” you confessed as he nestled sweetly against your hand. His eyes popped open and a huge mischievous smile spread over his handsome features. Suddenly, he swooped you into his arms and over his shoulder.

“Put me down you crazy moose!” You laughed and squirmed as he carried you back to your bedroom. From three feet above, he dropped you on to the mattress. You laughed as you bounced. Sam plopped down on the bed covered you with his enormous frame. He planted hundreds of tiny playful kisses on your neck and jaw. Finally, he took your mouth in a perfect, tender kiss. It was the kiss you waited so long to feel. His lips were soft and sweet, like hot vanilla. Your lips parted and you tasted each other. You fought to memorize Sam’s lips as his adorations became more intense. You could feel him stiffening on top of you. Instinctively, you pushed your hips into his. Sam finally broke the kiss as a soft moan escaped his lips. His body dominated you, pressing you deeply into the bed springs. You ground your wet core against his body, desperate to be entered. 

Sam pushed himself up and tore off his t-shirt, then slowly pulled your sweater over your head. Sam snickered approvingly at the sight of you in your lacy black bra. You reached out and touched his smooth, hard chest as he reached down and slid off your jeans and panties.  
He popped off the bed, just long enough to free himself from his jeans. Crawling back to you, he pulled you by the hand and lifted you to your knees. Gently, he turned you around and cradled you in his lap. You felt his hard cock rest against your butt. You were hot and ready as he slid his length inside you. You cried out as he filled you from behind. His sizeable length caressed your walls. 

"I just want to feel you," he breathed deeply, savouring the sensation. His hands snaked around your waist and his fingers found your clitoris. He rubbed tiny circles into you, careful not to move his body. You felt yourself tighten around him as he touched you. Every motion brought you closer to the edge. You wanted him to move inside you, but his ministrations were too much. You heaved and vibrated as you came hard on his cock. Your pulsating contractions made Sam moan quietly. He began to move inside you, prolonging the waves of pleasure rolling through your body. Carefully, and considerately, he fucked you. You whimpered as he pulled out of you and lay you down gently on your back. 

Again he pushed inside you, you felt impossibly full. He rocked his hips against yours bringing you to the brink of orgasm again. You lost control and moaned as you shuddered and convulsed around him. He followed you swiftly and spilled into you, deep and hot. Catching his breath, Sam kissed you sweetly as he lifted himself up and out. He gathered you into his gigantic arms, spooning you, keeping you warm. “Thanks for the awesome Christmas gift,” Sam whispered. “I can’t wait to unwrap you again tomorrow. And the day after that..and the day after that…”


	4. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean get dirty under the mistletoe.

You dutifully stirred your bubbling cauldron of hot red liquid. The potion boiled, releasing the heady, heavy aroma of exotic spices into the air. The bunker was quiet except for your fussing at the stove top. Your Christmas mix CD had finished playing, it was getting very late. You tried to push the worry aside as you felt your pocket vibrate. A moment of panic was eased by a barrage of playful texts. 

Dean: Y/N we’re at the bar down the street  
Dean: u should come  
Dean: XMAS SHOTS!  
Dean: ok i’m coming to get you

A minute later, you heard a slight scratching at the bunker door, followed by a swift thumping kick. You shook your head and giggled, Dean was tipsy already. He probably left his keys with Sam. Excitedly, you ran to the door, and flung it open. 

Dean leaned on the doorway, a smooth smile on his perfect face. He looked like a lushy James Dean. “Hey Sweetheart!” He pushed past you into the hall. “Miss me??” 

“Always!” You laughed.

“I just came to drag your ass to the bar and…” Dean looked over your shoulder, distracted. “WHAT is THAT?” He pointed to the bundle of green leaves hanging directly over your head. Dean’s smirked a lopsided smile and looked into your eyes. “Mistletoe? You saucy minx!”  


You blushed furiously as Dean stalked towards you, grabbing you tightly by the waist. He planted a hot, wet kiss on to your waiting mouth. He tasted like whiskey and honey. For several minutes he kissed you, skillfully massaging your lips. 

“Merry Christmas, baby!” he broke the embrace and swatted you playfully on the butt. “Now what is that gorgeous smell?” he moved past you into the warm kitchen. 

He left you stunned, catching your breath. You remembered your potion and jogged over, turning down the stove. 

“I’ve made something special for us!” you grabbed two mugs and filled them to the brim with the spicy red beverage. 

Dean sniffed it suspiciously. “What is this? It seems like some kind of witchy stuff.” 

You laughed and brought the cup to your lips. “It’s my world famous cinnamon mulled wine.” 

Dean frowned. 

“It’s just booze! …and a couple of my own special ingredients.” you continued vaguely, turning back to the stove.

“Uh huh..and what would those be?” he tried a small sip, raising his eyebrows in approval at the spicy intoxicating liquid. 

“Oh just nutmeg, a little valerian root, and just a pinch of…MDMA” you turned around but avoided Dean’s eyes. 

“You put ECSTASY in my egg nog??” Dean got up. “What the hell are you up to?? First you set up that hunter’s trap at the door, then you try to roofie me?” he shouted, but his eyes were smiling. 

“First of all,” you began. “It was JUST a PINCH. Just to loosen up the muscles. And that isn’t a HUNTER’S trap. It’s a DEAN trap.” You felt brave as a result of the tingling hot liquid in your belly. 

Dean stared at you, his expression changing from amused to confused to fiercely determined. He rounded the counter and grabbed your hand, pulling you back to the archway. He positioned you under the mistletoe and pushed you against the cold door frame. He placed his hands on the wall, on either side of you, pinning you in place. 

“So now that you’ve trapped me, what are you going to do with me?” his voice was course and sultry. Dizzy with desire, you fought to catch your breath. Dean smiled down at you, his lips just inches from yours. 

You rose to him and kissed him hard. Dean hummed as he gathered you into his arms, pressing you harder into the jagged wall. His hands travelled down your body and under your thick sweater. His calloused hands were cool against your skin. You shivered as he slowly pulled your sweater over your head. 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Dean purred as he beheld you in just your jeans and vibrant red bra. He lowered his face to kiss your chest, inhaling the scent on your ample breasts. You wove your hands into his short ashen hair, holding him close. He began to work on the buttons on your jeans. Slowly he slipped them to the floor, along with your matching red panties. You stood, exposed in the front hall of the bunker. It made you feel sexy and dangerous, and at the mercy of Dean. 

“Nice…” Dean found you wet and ready as he touched you between your legs. Gently, he explored you, opening your folds with his cool fingers. You closed your eyes and absorbed the sensation of Dean’s fingers on your clit. Slowly he stimulated you, enjoying your subtle moans and squeaks. His touch became rougher and he slipped a digit inside you, his thumb still working on the outside. Another finger followed, pumping into you vigorously. The sharp twinge of orgasm distorted your face as you came hard on to his hand. Panting and throbbing you came down from your high. Through heavy lids you gazed at Dean, struggling to find words. 

“Shh..” he silenced you. “I’m not done with you yet.” Dean promised, pulling your shaking legs off the ground. He cradled you in his arms and walked with determination to his bedroom. 

He lay you softly on his bed and admired you like a shiny present. He pulled himself free of his shirt, exposing his broad sculpted chest. 

“Mommy likey…” you whispered. 

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled, removing his pants. The sight of a very naked Dean Winchester was almost blindingly beautiful, and somewhat intimidating. You trembled as he crawled on the mattress towards you. He licked his full lips and smoothed his hands over your quivering knees. He pulled your legs apart and began to plant wet kisses up your inner thigh. The ache in your centre was almost painful, you wanted him inside you. You made a frustrated noise as Dean gently lapped at your opening with his tongue. 

“Patience, princess…” he teased you with his fingers, barely touching you. “There is no way I’m rushing this. And besides,” he whispered before continuing. “I want to worship you before I tear you up.” You took a sharp intake of air as Dean began swirling his tongue around your clit. He nipped and sucked and grazed with his teeth. You bucked your hips against his face as he made you come again, hard in his mouth. 

You brought your hand up to your face and rubbed your eyes. “Shit,” you groaned, not sure how much more pleasure you could take. But without letting you catch your breath, Dean lined his cock up with your opening, burying the tip into your wet folds. You cried out as he lowered himself into you, half way. 

“You okay, baby?” he was large, very large. You felt your walls stretch around him. 

“Yes, please!” you moaned, tilting and swirling your hips. 

“Well, because you asked so nicely…” Dean pushed himself fully into you, pinning you to the mattress. He began to thrust, holding nothing back. Harder and harder he pushed you, massaging you from the inside. He grabbed your ankle and threw your leg over his shoulder, intensifying the angle. You shouted his name as he pounded into you savagely. Your bodies bounced on the bed, and the headboard smacked into the wall with every punishing thrust. Your eyes rolled back as a painful, earth shattering orgasm rippled inside you. Dean grunted as he felt you clamp down around him, pulsating with exquisite pleasure. His thrusts became erratic as he spilled into you, filling you deeply. 

He collapsed on to your chest as your aching orgasms subsided. He lay down beside you, panting, staring into your glassy eyes. His expression was tender, sweet and sated. 

You struggled to speak, overwhelmed by the intensity of what you just shared. You started to mumble, overwrought with emotion, but Dean cut you off again.

“I know, sweetheart. I love you too.” He said matter-of-factly. “I’m just glad one of us had the balls to do something about it,” he reached out and pinched you on the thigh. 

“Hey!” you giggled as Dean wrapped you tightly in his arms. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Dean whispered as he kissed you.


End file.
